L'étendard sanglant est levé
by Albane
Summary: Defi du Vainqueur de Zamin : un cadavre exquis à 4 mains, sur le terme de "cadavre" et d' "exquis"


Voici mon cadavre exquis.

Qui a été la première partie ? Je ne sais pas  
Qui a écrit la seconde partie, en se basant sur la première phrase en gras ? Je ne sais pas  
Qui a écrit la troisième partie, en se basant sur la dernière phrase en gras ? Je ne sais pas

Mais une chose est sûre, ces trois-là étaient sacrément bien coordonnées. Conclure n'a pas été difficile.

La seule chose que j'ai eu à faire en récupérant le bébé pour la dernière partie, c'était rajouter du "exquis" ça et là (en italique). Car, on était quasiment exclusivement dans le "cadavre"

Bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien !

* * *

Certainement il s'agissait d'un chef d'œuvre.  
La peau était encore blanche, loin du jaunissement que la gâterie du temps finirait par lui amener. Il s'en dégageait un aspect de pureté particulièrement prégnant. Les sillons écarlates qu'il avait patiemment formés, peu à peu, sans se presser, ne tranchaient en rien l'artistique vision. Ordonnés, entrelacés, parfois si entremêlés qu'on avait peine à les distinguer les uns des autres, ils formaient une myriade de lignes scellant à des yeux non avertis leur véritable beauté. _Un cadavre, oui, mais un cadavre exquis._  
Sauron fit pensivement le tour de la table _sur laquelle il avait dégusté ses meilleurs repas et qui avait aujourd'hui servie de table des opérations_. Il manquait quelque chose pour le contenter totalement. Son regard dévia sur la pièce, fouillant chaque recoin, s'arrêtant sur chacun des outils brillants qui lui rappelaient tant de bons moments, pour finir par se fixer sur le long manche d'une lace négligemment adossée à un mur. Dans le foyer le feu crépita et s'accrocha en flammes orangées à la chevelure du Maïa. Un sourire cruel déchira sa face à moitié éclairée. Il fit vivement volte-face pour ouvrir la porte.  
\- Que l'on m'apporte un porte-étendard! ordonna-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant davantage. Il se retourna vers le cadavre. La tête tournée vers le haut fixait sans le voir le plafond par des orbites vides, énuclées de vie et d'intelligence ; Celebrimbor était parfait.

**Avec un tel étendard, la guerre à venir débuterait sous de sanglants auspices.**

Les sanglants hospices soutinrent un siège permanent. L'enseigne de chêne oscillait sous son mât en grinçant. Elle portait l'effigie d'un couperet sinistre, dont le fil tranchant luisait de sang frais.  
Les dépouilles des rois s'agitaient sous leurs tumulus, s'échappant la nuit pour parcourir la lande en quête des âmes perdues et de sang frais. Les habitants se troublaient et se débandaient, abandonnés par la foi. On retrouvait les plus désespérés exsangues et livides, immobiles et glacials comme la pierre, aux portes des grands galgals, sinon éviscérés au fond d'un ravin, _ayant servis de repas aux Êtres_.  
Durant le jour, le maitre de l'hospice et ses fils parcouraient le chemin vert, condamnant les portes des galgals, y apposant les puissants sceaux protecteurs forgés par leur seigneur. Les femmes refermaient les tombes profanées, prononçaient les paroles d'apaisement et bannissaient l'esprit néfaste qui infestait le sanctuaire de ses mensonges.  
Au crépuscule, ils allumaient les feux de veille indiquant le chemin qui montait à leur place forte, et s'y réfugiaient en rameutant les voyageurs retardataires, _autour d'une bonne table_. Lorsqu'une pénombre silencieuse gagnait chaque recoin du pays par une nuit sans lune, alors tous veillaient, repoussant inlassablement la rumeur insistante des ossements cliquetant dans l'air glacé. Les femmes entonnaient alors un chant du pardon, qui chasse la peur et disperse les illusions du seigneur des ténèbres. _On donnait des banquets exquis en l'honneur des dieux pour qu'ils leur viennent en aide._  
Il advint que d'abjectes créatures assaillirent les murs, un soir de profondes ténèbres. Le maître de l'hospice brandit alors le fil rouge de son ancien office et défendit les siens, tandis que ses acolytes brandissaient des torches de soufre. Le couperet fit merveille, tranchant la chair non-morte et rompant les maléfices animant les dépouilles.  
La forteresse tenait bon, dernier bastion de lumière face à l'océan furieux des terreurs humaines. La famille, soudée autour de l'inflexible père, se montrait solidaire et industrieuse.  
Seule la benjamine montrait un esprit indépendant et fantasque. Certes, elle aidait sa mère _à la cuisine_ et se montrait d'une douce patience avec ses neveux, mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps à rêver aux contes de jadis.  
Son univers peuplé de lutins et de fées, faisait contrepoint à l'obscur combat de leurs vies. La jeune fille s'échappait souvent, courant les collines, comptant fleurette au Zéphir. La famille avait fini par ne plus s'inquiéter de ses escapades, d'autant que Firniel semblait insensible aux peurs et aux doutes des adultes.

**Mais un soir sans lune, la jeune fille ne revint pas au bercail.**

Dès le lendemain, le village était en pleine ébullition. Ce fut la vieille Pleurotte, _célèbre dans le village pour ses omelettes_, qui en parla la première. Personne n'avait jamais su d'où elle tirait toutes ses informations, mais elle était toujours au courant de tout, avant qui que ce soit. Aussi, elle raconta la nouvelle à ses premières rencontres de la journée, sur le chemin du marché. Mais elle s'en tint aux faits seulement, comme à son habitude. Ce ne serait pas à elle de commencer à lancer les inévitables rumeurs, ça, les autres s'en chargeraient très bien. On aurait pu dire, d'une certaine façon, que Pleurotte avait une réelle éthique en matière de commérages.  
L'histoire fit ainsi son petit bout de chemin, de la grand place au marché, en passant par le petit pont aux fleurs, pour atterrir bien évidemment à la taverne. Les faits racontés par la vieille Pleurotte s'étoffèrent peu à peu : la jeune fille était allée retrouver son jules derrière le moulin. Non : un horrible pervers l'avait enlevée à la nuit tombée sur le chemin du retour.  
En fait, aux alentours de midi, _alors qu'on se régalait après le marché_, tout le village s'accorda sur l'hypothèse la plus crédible : la jeune fille avait servi de repas à un homme-poisson géant alors qu'elle s'était approchée trop près de la rivière. D'ailleurs, selon le meunier, cette version avait été confirmée par le boulanger qui l'avait entendue le matin même au village voisin. Alors si même une source aussi fiable que le boulanger le disait...  
C'est pourquoi, lorsque la jeune fille revint au soir, tirant un cadavre au bout d'une corde, plus d'un furent très surpris.

**ooOOoo**

On se pencha sur le cadavre. Indubitablement, bien que mutilé avec art, il s'agissait d'un elfe. Un Haut Elfe, même.

On se pencha sur Firniel.

\- Sa présence, c'est ça qui dérangeait les êtres des Galgals. Maintenant, ils vont se tenir tranquille.

Mais quant à savoir qui était cet elfe, pourquoi il était dans cet état-là et comment il s'était retrouvé là, elle n'en savait pas plus que les autres.

« Il doit venir de la Grande Bataille. » déclara l'Ancien.

Chacun frissonna, même les enfants, en repensant à la Grande Bataille décisive qui avait eu lieu –pas de chance- à quatre lieues de là.

\- Ca fait plus de trois ans !  
\- Celui-là a été embaumé. Et puis, les Hauts Elfes ne suivent pas le chemin que les Hommes, après la mort.  
\- Visiblement, il a servi à quelque chose après sa mort … On a peut-être voulu l'exposer. Pour les hommages, je veux dire. Et puis, avec la bataille, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de l'enterrer, sûrement.

L'imagination des habitants ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin que le vice de Sauron

\- On fait quoi ? on l'enterre ?  
\- Ben oui…  
\- On fait un banquet ?  
\- Ben oui…

Ainsi Celebrimbor fut inhumé, anonymement, dans un petit village d'humains. Après tous les outrages et les sévices qu'il avait subi, son corps trouva là le repos, tandis que son âme parcourait déjà les cavernes de Mandos depuis des années.


End file.
